


wake up, sleepyhead

by riveatstoes



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, You know what I mean, based off that one vine, i just wanted to write semi-fluff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveatstoes/pseuds/riveatstoes
Summary: noodle wakes up early and decides to wake up the others. what she finds just might shock you!
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 65





	wake up, sleepyhead

Noodle sat up straight, stretching out her arms to the fullest they would go. She’d fallen asleep in the living room the previous night, and since the position had been so uncomfortable, she was able to wake up before ten.

She stood up, deciding to do the boys a favor and clean up a bit before waking the three of them up. It wasn’t much; she just took the trash to the bin, put the dishes in the sink, and folded all of the blankets. 

Then, she went to force them all up.

The first room she passed was Russel’s, and she opted for that since he was the easiest to wake up. The other two were complete grumps if they weren’t given the chance to wake up themselves.

She nudged him, “Russ! It’s time to wake up!” She said, which was pretty effective in getting his eyes open. He sat up and she took it as a sign to leave him. By the time she was finished with the entire house, he’d be up making them breakfast.

Noodle continued down the hall, practically skipping. She found it weird that she was able to have this much energy, but then again, she was only fourteen, so she wasn’t as grumpy and tired as the others.

Approaching 2D’s room, she gently turned the knob and tiptoed in, flicking on the light. She crept over to the bed, sulking when she noticed he wasn’t there.

“Alright. Maybe he’s just in the bathroom,” she told herself, before turning off the light and leaving. Next was Murdoc, and he was the grumpiest of them all, so this would be hard.

Knowing that, she made a quick stop to her personal favorite closet, which was filled with a bunch of loud objects that the oldest three had banned due to them being annoying. She grabbed an airhorn and considered that enough.

The trip into Murdoc’s room was much less careful than the trip into 2D’s. She slammed the door open and forced the light on, mentally preparing for the five minutes of angry yelling that was about to come her way.

Still, the girl prevailed. She walked over to his bed and positioned the airhorn by his ear. Then...honk, bitch.

He jolted up, the hairs on his back practically straight. And the second he saw the laughing Noodle, it only made him more angry, “What the bloody hell?! I thought I banned that thing!”

“You can’t ban anything, Mu’doc,” she laughed, putting it behind her back so he couldn’t grab it.

“Wh...” the space next to Murdoc began to move, and before long, 2D rose from it, rubbing his face in exhaustion.

Noodle’s eyes widened, and soon she was running out of the room giggling, yelling about how she was going to tell Russel. Murdoc, already done with this, ran after her, shirtless and all, while 2D simply grunted and laid back down. Five minutes was five minutes.

-

Within ten minutes, he was back. He threw himself into the bed, grumpily wrapping his arms around 2D’s half-unconscious self.

“They know now,” Murdoc said, “You realize that, right?”

“I don’t mind,” 2D mumbled, “All the sneaking around was getting tiring.”

He groaned, “Whatever. Just stop hogging the blankets or you’re going back to your room.”

“Keep tellin’ ya’self that, ‘Doc.”


End file.
